


Skeppy Oneshots

by berryskep



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Phobias, Whump, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryskep/pseuds/berryskep
Summary: Skeppy oneshots :) trigger warnings at beginning of every chapter
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Skeppy oneshots updated sporadically :)


	2. Claustophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // claustrophobia , panic attack , PTSD , swearing , shooting , guns , public shooting 
> 
> Trust me its happier at the end

"Please find the nearest secure area immediately. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT leave the store under any means."

The frightening words echoed throughout the store, sending many people into a panic. Many flooded towards the bathrooms and other small rooms within the grocery store store, leaving me standing, terrified, in the middle of the store. I dropped the basket i was holding and ran to the side of the store, searching desperately for a room, hopefully the back room or an office. All doors I came across at first were locked, sending me more into a panic.

I finally came across a closet and quickly entered it, closing and locking the door. The initial panic of the sighted shooter in the area faded and I looked around at the small room I was in.

The small room I was in.

The small room.

Small room.

Shit.

No no no no, out of all rooms did i have to be the tiniest room in the whole store.

My breaths shortened and sped up. No no no no, i hate small spaces. I hate small places. I hate it. Please get me out. No please.

I'm claustrophobic.

No no no no.This is the literal worst. What the hell, why. Oh god no.

Tears pricked at my eyes in my panic.

Claustrophobia

I would rather get shot, why did it have to be a tiny closet.

I quickly fumbled around, trying to find a light switch. I found it through blurred eyes. I looked around trying to find a scene of reality amidst my current panic attack. The light accentuated all the smallest parts of the room, the shelves that made the room feel smaller.

No no no no no please. Please. Get me out of here.

I reached out for the door handle, trying to open it. In my panicked state i had forgotten that i had locked it, panicking more as i thought that someone had locked me inside. I sunk to the floor, curling in on myself. Mangled sobs racked my body as the small room seemed to get smaller.

Please please please please why no please no no no no no.

Let me out, get me out, please. Help me help me please.

I can't i can't i can't.

I can't breathe please help.

Make it stop.

Get me out

I'm trapped.

Help

Please

The door opened and a pair of green eyes were staring at me.

"Geppy? What are you doing on the floor of the bathroom?" A soft voice spoke. I lifted my head up, the real world fading into view. Tears leaked from my eyes as I stood up, collapsing into a hug.

"Hey hey, it's okay, you're safe," he spoke as I sobbed into his shoulder.

"What's wrong, what happened?"

I looked at him with sad eyes.

"July 23, 2017," I spoke softly, my voice cracking. Soft, understanding eyes stared into my sad, hazy ones.

"The day..." he started before trailing off.

"I decided to leave the store closet in time to see my sister..." I said through sobs.

"Get shot," I said, hardly above a whisper.

"Along with 5 other people!" I said, my voice rising. The arms around me tightened reassuringly.

"It's ok, it's the past, you're safe," he said.

"I fucking hate PTSD," I whispered.

"Language, but I agree," the soft voice muttered with a light chuckle.

"And I'm gonna help you through all your attacks okay?" he said.

"I'm claustrophobic," I whispered for no reason. He didn't need to know that.

"Claustrophobic?"

"And it sucks so much because everytime i'm in a smallish space I freak out and it brings me back to that day," I cried.

"I protect you from the closets ok?" he said with a slight laugh.

"Thanks," I said with a matching laugh.

"I'll make sure you don't get triggered. I'll be here. Always."


	3. Judgment and Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream SMP au | Captain Puffy is apart of Badlands 
> 
> tw // swearing , probably medical inaccuracy but it's an au and im making it accurate

They were mad. Everyone was mad. Mad at a particular diamond block man.

The boy used to visit them all the time. To see them, but mainly to see his closest friend. But he stopped one day. Skeppy got in calls with Bad all the time still even though he didn't visit often. The others always would hear Bad giggling and talking while on a call.

Then new friends came to live around the area. So the population grew. Some people didn't know Skeppy in person. They had never met him. They had only heard of the other's faint memories of playing around with the boy and of the stories Bad told of him.

"What's the deal with this 'Skeppy' person," Captain Puffy asked after hearing Bad ramble about him for the first time. Dream shook his head.

"He's Darryl's best friend," Clay said, thinking back to the time he spent with the boy when he would visit.

"Why isn't he here?" Antfrost chimed in. He knew about Zak but he had never met him and was curious about him.

"He used to visit all the time. All the damn time," Clay started.

"But then he stopped one day for no reason," George said. The new members looked confused.

"Bad still gets in calls with him all the time."

"You can tell he really misses him. A lot," Sapnap said casually from a chair across the room.

"Yeah, Bad really misses him a lot. He says Zak seems to be growing more distant because he doesn't visit anymore," Clay said. This enraged the new friends.

"Why did he stop?" Puffy yelled, running a hand through her fluffy hair.

"Family stuff? School? I'm not quite sure," Clay said. Puffy crossed her arms, the more angry one at the situation.

"How are you guys not mad?" She asked.

"We are, but we learned to accept it," George said.

"As long as they stay talking and Bad is happy, I'm okay with it," Clay said. The members of Badlands were not as lenient as him.

"I'm going to talk to Bad," Puffy said, storming off to find the muffiny muffin. She found him in a barely furnished part of the Badlands Mansion.

"Darryl, why did Skeppy stop visiting," she demanded. He jumped.

"Oh," he said, turning around quickly to look at her, startled.

"His mom got sick, so he had to stay home to take care of her," Darryl said.

"Why couldn't his dad take care of her?" Puffy asked. Bad's face clouded over with sadness.

"He, uh, isn't here anymore," Darryl said quietly. Puffy's face filled with regret.

"Oh, sorry," she said quietly.

"Geppy still talks to me everyday though," Darryl said happily. Puffy's rage decreased from earlier and she calmly walked out of the mansion. Darryl hopped into his daily call with Skeppy after moving to his room in the mansion.

The boys' daily conversations continued around the same time everyday. Darryl would always ditch whatever it was at 4 oclock just to go talk with his friend.

One day, Darryl didn't leave a meeting between Badlands and El Rapids, which seemed strange to the others. Skeppy could've canceled for the day for something important. No really batted an eye.

They especially didn't bat an eye when he got into a call with him the next day.

"Zak? What happened yesterday? Did something happen? Is your mom okay?" The younger laughed then groaned. His breaths sound raspy and jagged.

"It's okay, Bad. I just fell really hard yesterday while sparring with a friend. I think I may have broken a few ribs," Zak said from the other side of the call.

"Oh no! Are you okay?" Darryl asked quickly, panicked.

"Yeah, just-" the boy stopped, wrapping an arm around his side "-hurt. A lot. It's also hard to breath."

Darryl frowned.

"You should probably go to the doctor," he said.

"Yeah probably smart now that my mom is pretty much at 100 percent," Zak said softly.

"She's better!" Darryl cheered. Zak laughed, which roughly affected his ribs and he groaned again.

"Geppy, go to the doctor," Darryl commanded the blue boy at the sound of his pain filled groans. Zak nodded on the other side, though Darryl couldn't see him.

"I'm gonna do that...now," Zak said, trying to breath normally.

"Yeah, get off the call go take care of yourself muffin head," Darryl said before ending the call. He didn't hear the 'bye' from the other side, or the whimpers of pain as the boy got up from his seat. He didn't hear his shaky breaths just from walking to his mother, close to tears but stopping them as best he could because crying would hurt.

"Mom," a shaky voice said, leaning against the doorframe of his mother's room. His mom looked up from the book she was reading and saw his pain filled face and watery eyes and stood up walking over to him.

"Hey, what wrong," she said softly. He breathed deeply, then deeply regretted it. The breath made him start coughing and that just made the pain worse. His mom put a hand on his forehead, not feeling and temperature and getting confused.

"Zak are you okay?" She asked quickly.

"Fuck, my ribs," he whispered, his breaths all out of sorts. The tears that were pooling in his eyes moments earlier were now running down his face.

"I can't breath," he said, his legs shaking. His mom grabbed his arms, keeping his upright.

"Let's go to the doctor yeah?" She said, pulling him gently along to her car. She buckled him into the passenger seat and ran a hand through his floofy hair trying to calm him and make him feel better.

"It's gonna be okay? Try to breath evenly as much as you can," she said softly before shutting the door and climbing into the driver's seat. The car ride to the doctor's was filled with quiet cries and painful breaths and the occasional comforting words from Zak's mom.

They arrived and his mom gently helped him out of the car and in the door, having him sit on a chair while she talked to the receptionist. He stayed still, too scared to move out of his position and cause more pain. His mother walked over to him when she was done and helped him to his feet, walking him over to a door next to the office.

"We can go right back to the 5th room," she whispered to him, guiding him through the halls. She sat him on the bed in the room as soon as they got there and he winced and looked at her.

"Mama, it hurts," he said.

"I know. The doctor should be with us soon," she said, trying to comfort him. She wrapped him in a hug to try to make him more comfortable and he leaned into her chest, crying against her. The door opened a few minutes later, a doctor walking in.

The doctor did a quick checkup on Zak, asking questions, checking his breathing, taking an xray on his chest, ect.

By the end of the tiring appointment, the doctor sat the two down.

"Zak has 3 broken ribs," they started.

"Because of the ribs being broken, his right lung was punctured," they said. A panic went through both Zak and his mom.

"This shouldn't be too dangerous and it's not life threatening as the hole is not very big. Surgery would not be required to fix it," they said.

"Zak how much pain are you in on a scale of one to ten?" they asked, pointing to a pain level chart on the wall. Zak quickly read over the levels and answered with a quick "eight to ten."

The doctor frowned.

"We can give you the option of undergoing surgery to help keep your ribs in place until they heal. It's not going to heal then immediatly, only going to hold them in position so it's less painful. Or you can not get the surgery and deal with the pain for about six to eight weeks," the doctor said.

"Six to eight?" Zak asked quietly. "Mhm."

"Mom am i allowed to get the surgery?" He asked, leaning against her. Her face showed panic and concern.

"Is it so bad that you would rather get surgery?" She asked, wide eyed.

"Mom, it reeeeaaallly hurts," he said. Her eyebrows creased.

"If you really think it'll help," she said, not able to stand her son being in so much pain for so long.

"I'll take the surgery," Zak said to the doctor. The doctor nodded, standing up from their chair, gesturing for the pair to follow. They both stood up, though Zak needed help from his mom, and walked along with the doctor. Zak winced in pain as they walked along the hallways.

The doctor led them back to the main room.

"Sally will help you schedule a time," they said, pointing to the receptionist whom Zak's mom had talked to earlier. His mom led him back to the chair he was in before and talked to the receptionist. She then gestured a few minutes later for Zak to walk over there. He got up with difficulty and walked over to the desk and put his weight on the counter, grimacing as his ribs shifted in his body.

"What day is the best?" She asked softly. Zak looked them over and picked one quickly. The receptionist and his mom talked for another few minutes, scheduling the appointment. Once they finished, Zak and his mom excited the office. She, again, helped him into the car and got him buckled. They drove him in silence except for his mom's smooth breaths and Zak's rough, harsh sounding ones.

Once they got back, she helped him to his room, and he laid on his bed as comfortable as he could and called Bad from his phone instead of his computer. Darryl answered almost immediately.

"Zak, did you go to the doctors? What did they say?" Darryl asked. Zak took a breath and groaned.

"I have 3 broken ribs and a punctured lung," Zak said. He heard a gasp.

"Oh no! What are they doing for it?" The half demon asked.

"Um, there's really nothing they can do to immediately fix the issues, but I'm gonna get surgery in a few days to help the pain n stuff," Zak said quietly, shifting around and then being filled with regret at the pain that flared in his chest.

"Poor muffin," Darryl murmured on the other side.

"Bad, it hurts. A lot," Zak said breathlessly.

"It's gonna be okay, okay?" Bad said. Zak then heard some background noise from Darryl's side.

"Hey, what's that?" He asked.

"I was in the middle of talking with our friends," Bad said.

"Oh, Dream SMP, and l'manburg friends?" Skeppy asked.

"Yes, and Badlands," Darryl said with a light giggle.

"Badlands?" Zak asked.

"Yeah! It's our section of the server. It's you, me, Sam, Ant, and kind of Puffy," Bad said.

"Darryl I have no clue who those people are," Zak said.

"Oh, I forgot you haven't met them!" Bad said.

"Wait!" Zak said.

"Since my mom is better now, once I've recovered a bit, can I," Zak said, hesitating.

"Can you what?" Darryl asked.

"Can I move in with you? In the SMP," Zak asked. Darryl gasped.

"Oh my goodness, yes! Of course you can!" Darryl yelled, grabbing the attention of his friends, who were in the other room.

"Aight," Zak said, laughing. He stopped abruptly and moaned at the pain that arose.

"I'll see you in a few weeks I guess then," Zak said.

"Bye bye muffin!" Darryl said happily.

"Bye Bad," Zak said. Darryl hung up and Zak sighed. He groaned again, tears returning to his eyes. It was painful. And it hurt.

The few days before Zak's surgery passed and it was the day of. He still had a few hours until, so he decided to call Darryl, even though it was early. Darryl picked up, like Zak knew he would.

"Zak? Isn't your surgery today?" Darryl asked as soon as the call started.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm scared," Zak said quietly.

"It's okay to be scared. It's a scary thing," Darryl said.

"Bad, I don't know if I'll be allowed to call you while in the hospital," Zak said.

"It's okay muffin. I can last without your calls," Darryl said.

"I'm gonna miss you though," Zak whined.

"We can still message," Darryl pointed out.

"But I don't think I'll be able to for a few days," Zak said.

"Geppy, it's okay. Your health is more important than us talking all the time," Darryl said.   
  
"Can you stay on call until I have to leave," Zak whispered.

"Of course muffin," Darryl said.

The two stayed talking all day. All day until around noon, where Zak's mom came into his room to tell him it's time to leave.

"Bye Darryl," Zak whiserped.

"Bye muffin. You're gonna do great," Darryl said. Zak hung up and stood up with the help of his mom, taking off his headphones and putting on his shoes.

"Mom, I'm scared," Zak said as they got into the car.

"You're gonna be fine," Zak's mom said with a comforting smile. They arrived at the OR, Zak's anxieties rising. His mom gave him one final hug and comforting glace before the nurses put him under anesthesia.

_________________________________________

Darryl walked out of his mansion, worried for his friend and hoping to get his mind off of him by hanging out with his friends. They were a good distraction to calm his nerves.

"Darryl? It's almost 4, shouldn't you go?" Clay asked when the clock showed 3:55.

"I was on call with him until noon," Darryl said, stopping what he was doing.

"How long?" Puffy asked.

"From 6 this morning till 12," he said.

"Why so early?" Sapnap asked.

"He got up early and called me because he can't call at 4," Darryl said, before waving them off and returning to what he was doing. The others returned to their banter and sparring.

Darryl went to sleep that night, still kinda nervous as he didn't get a message from Skeppy. When he woke up in the morning, he did, in fact, have a message.

'Hi Darryl. This is Zak's mom. He told me to text you that he's okay. He's still a little loopy. They put some plates and screws in him to keep his ribs in place as they heal. They also said he's gonna have to be supplied with oxygen until his lungs heal so when he moved in with you you gotta be careful. I'll pay for the stuff, just take care of him okay? He just wanted to say that he loves you and misses you and can't wait to move in :)'

He sighed in relief. He knew he wouldn't be able to talk to him over call or in person for a little bit, but at least he's okay.

For the next week, he only messaged the blue boy, not getting in a call. The others noticed Bad staying with them all day instead of leaving, which made some of them mad.

"Darryl hasn't gotten into his call with Zak in a week," Antfrost brought up one day.

"He probably ditched him," Puffy muttered.

"Now now, let's not assume," Clay said.

"But he's only missed a few days in the past, like, year it's been," George said, siding with the members of the Badlands.

"I'm sure everything between them is fine," Clay said.

"They're probably going to get in a call tomorrow okay?" Sapnap said. The Badland's rage decreased, though they were still angry.

When the two didn't get in a call for another week and a half, the rest of the people within the Dream smp were enraged, thinking the diamond block boy abandoned his friend once and for all. They all saw the worry on Darryl's face that first day that he stayed.

Zak soon texted Darryl later that day that he's recovered enough to move in and said he would be leaving and arriving the next day. Darryl ran around the smp, occasionally flying, yelling with excitement that his friend was gonna be here the next day. No one questioned it.

The next morning he was buzzing from excitement as everyone ate breakfast.

"What's got you so excited Bad?" Tommy asked. Darryl smiled.

"Geppy's moving in with me today," He said. The others glanced at each other. Once Bad had left the others talked.

"The dude ignores him for over two weeks, does not visit him for over a year and then moves in with him?" Clay said.

"I literally had to be discount Skeppy for a few days because Darryl missed him so much," Puffy said, tying her white hair into a ponytail.

"We're gonna yell at him as soon as he gets here right?" Sapnap said. Everyone nodded. Hours later, Bad ran up to them saying "He's almost here, he's almost here." They followed him back to the Badlands mansion. Bad stayed skipping around the lawn, waiting for the boy to arrive. They soon saw a car pull up to the mansion. Darryl gasped and ran up to the car, while the others stayed behind.

Everyone was ready to chew the blue boy out. That is until the boy emerged from the car, an oxygen tank at his side and a cannula leading to his nose. Their angry faces faltered as their rage disappeared. Darryl hugged Zak, gently and carefully not to hurt him. Badlands members approached the two slowly, their anger turning into guilt.

Darryl pulled away, looking at the boy. He heard the others approaching him and Zak and turned to face them. Puffy walked up to Zak.

"Hi, I'm Captain Puffy. It's nice to finally meet you," she said, reaching out a hand. Zak took the hand and shook it.

"Hi! I'm Zak, or Skeppy, whatever the hell you wanna call me. Darryl's talked about you and other new people," Zak said.   
  
"I'm AntFront. You can call me Ant," Ant said from behind Puffy. Sam introduced himself too and the other members of the smp walked up too. Clay saw the boy and ran in to get a hug.

"Dream!" Zak yelled, though it was quiet for a Skeppy yell. Clay, unknowing, gave the boy a little squeeze and Zak gasped and pushed Clay away.

"No no no, don't do that," he said, cradling his chest. Clay's face turned pale.

"Shit, what's wrong?" He panicked.

"Oh, I got surgery like, two, three weeks ago," Zak said casually. His mom appeared behind him with his luggage and set it down. She just stood there, behind him, waiting for a moment to talk to Darryl.

"You got surgery? What?!" Clay said.

"Yeah, I broke 3 of my ribs, which punctured a lung. I got surgery to make it less painful while they heal," Zak said.

"I have the nose cannula because it's really hard to breath and the doctors said to use it," Zak said. His mom grabbed Darryl and pulled him aside, giving him Zak's care instructions that doctors gave her and just told him to be careful. He nodded, accepting the stuff and she got back in the car after giving Zak a quick hug and kiss on the cheek and driving away. Darryl looked back at Zak.

"Can I see?" He asked softly.

"It's covered with bandages but sure," Zak said. Darryl lifted up Zak's hoodie and flowy shirt and looked at the bandages covering his chest.

"You'll get to see soon, cause I gotta take them off tomorrow," Zak said. Darryl wrapped him back in a hug.

"I'm glad you're back," he whispered.

"I'm glad too," Zak said back, hugging the half demon back. Darryl giggled.

"We're all glad!" Sapnap yelled, giving Zak a big hug.

"Careful! Careful!" Zak said. Everyone was soon warped up in a big bear hug. They spent the day talking about stuff they had missed and catching each other up.

Let's just say no one ever assumed something again, because they did and they were soon filled with immense amounts of guilt.

Don't just judge someone if you don't know what they're going through. Don't judge someone if you don't know them. Period. 


	4. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // swearing

Did he regret it? No. Is he just maybe suffering because of it? Yes.

He made a kind of impulsive decision, partly because he wanted to and partly because his fans came up with the idea and he liked it.

It was fun too. Going back to the cities he lived in as a kid and staying there for a few months. He enjoyed it.

So far, he has lived in Columbus for about 3 months. His birth city, the place he lived in when he was really young. He didn't really remember living there, he moved away when he was 5.

Then he moved back to Florida. No he didn't go from Florida to Ohio to Florida. He went from California to Ohio to Florida, so it was nice to see his family again. Not for long though, because he only stayed there for a month, not seeing much point to living there as long as his other places, seeing as he lived there for the longest time as a kid and as an adult.

He then moved to Toronto. He remembered living there, back in middle school. He actually bought a temporary house, seeing as the one he was looking at was very cheap for a nice house. He moved in, then set Bad the address in case of an extreme emergency, just in case.

He recorded a video, as he did every other time he moved. This video, he showed the house, then visited his middle school, and, as it was open, he said hi to his middle school teachers that still worked there. He then visited Toronto's tourist destinations, though he didn't stay for long, as he moved in the middle of winter and was in Canada.

Going home, he set up his gaming setup and some other simple stuff.

He lived normally, though he was hesitant about driving because of how snowy it was, for about 3 weeks.

He was watching TV, seeing what the weather was going to be like for the next week, when the weatherman announced the week was going to be rough, with a blizzard coming in.

Zak didn't think too much about it, and planned to go to the store the next day so he wouldn't have to go out to get food with a ton of snow on the ground. He failed to pay attention to when exactly the snow was moving in, not knowing it was coming in that night.

He woke up the next morning, feeling cold but not thinking much of it until he looked outside. The ground was covered in at least a foot of snow, with snow coming down very heavily. He couldn't even see across the street. He stood shivering, looking out the window, before realizing something was wrong. He rushed to the thermostat, looking at what it read, except he saw nothing. He rushed to the basement, looking at the heater and realized it had stopped working.

His heart rushed at the realization. He was stuck in his house, in the middle of a blizzard with no heat. And he had no clue how to fix it.

No big deal the house was isolated and he had loads of warmish clothes. He rushed upstairs, putting on warm sweatpants, with a long sleeved shirt and a fluffy hoodie. He slipped on some fuzzy thigh highs that he had to keep his feet and legs extra warm. _(Skeppy whispers to you: dont tell bad i dont want him to know he would never stop asking me about them and ask me to wear them all the time shhhh)._

He brought out his fuzzy blanket and sat on his couch and turned on his TV, deciding to relax a bit. But halfway through the day, and halfway through one of his favorite shows, the TV turned off, along with the lights and just about everything else in the house. Zak gasped, looking at the darkness around him.

The power had gone out. Zak slipped deeper into his blanket, feeling stress tears drip down his face.

His heat wasn't working and now his power was out. He calmed himself down, though the feeling of crying wouldn't leave him. He walked to the fridge, seeing the light not turn on then realizing the lack of power meant no cold air from the fridge or freezer.

"Shit," he whispered, realizing the food wouldn't last a day without the fridge. And he couldn't go to the store to get more because the ground was covered in snow and he didn't trust himself to get to the store safely. He collapsed back onto the couch, the feeling of crying increasing and soon tears were dripping down his face.

He didn't know what to do. Nothing was working out for him. He couldn't even record videos because his computer wouldn't turn on without power and he couldn't use his laptop because he didn't have wifi and a hotspot wouldn't work well enough to record a video. Not to mention, the battery on his devices was about halfway down, and he had no way to charge them. He tried to ration his time on his phone, telling his fans on twitter that he wasn't going to be active for a few days and that he would be back very soon.

He had a hard time getting to sleep, the cold overtaking him and making it hard to sleep. He felt exhausted in the morning. Exhausted and cold. His battery had survived the night, though it was down quite a bit.

He rarely used his phone that day, trying to make it last until his power was back on. Even with his attempts to keep the battery up, his phone died halfway through the day.

He decided to try to make himself lunch to keep his mind off of everything, opening the fridge to only be reminded of the lack of power. He realized the food was probably rotting and quickly threw out everything that had spoiled.

At the end of his throwing out spree, he looked back at the fridge and the realization that the fridge was almost empty hit him like a truck and he collapsed into a breakdown.

It was too much and he didn't know what to do for any of it. He ate some leftover pizza that was left in the fridge for lunch, sitting on the couch, crying throughout "lunch." He went to sleep early, or tried to, he was so exhausted.

The next few days were rough. He had nothing to do, limited food that he had to eat carefully, and no heat. He broke down multiple times throughout the days.

When the blizzard seemed to slow, some weight was lifted off of him, making him feel a bit better. He still didn't trust himself to go outside, especially since he didn't have a super warm coat and he didn't want to even attempt driving in the snowy, slippery conditions.

He was taken by surprise when he got a soft knock at his door that morning. He opened it and was immediately filled with mixtures of shock, surprise, happiness and excitement.

BadBoyHalo was here.

He let go of the blanket around his shoulders and jumped towards bed, wrapping his arms around him, tears dripping down his face for no apparent reason.

"Oh my god, why are you here?" Zak said, inviting the older boy in.

"You haven't answered my messages or calls or anything. I was worried," Darryl said, giving him a sheepish look.

"I-" Zak said.

"I need help," Zak said. Darryl frowned.

"With what?" He asked softly.

"I, my heater isn't working, and, my power is out, and i have no food and, and," Zak said, his happy tears changing to stress filled tears.

"Bad, I'm so tired," he said, before feeling warm arms wrap around his shivering body.

"You're really cold," Darryl whispered, feeling Zak's body temperature. Zak felt himself shudder. 

"I've been in the cold for a week Darryl. I can't go to the store because I can't drive in the snow and I need food and stuff," Zak said, sniffling. 

"Look, I'll go to the store for you and get a portable heater and a generator," Darryl said softly to the younger boy.

"Oh my god, thank you," Zak said, feeling very grateful, yet surprised that he had showed up.

"Of course. Is this why you've not been answering everyone?" Darryl asked, walking away slightly. Zak nodded.

"Look, I'll be back in an hour okay? Then I'll set up the generator," Darryl said, opening the door. Zak sat back on the couch, feeling warmer already, happy.

He sat there, slowly drifting to long awaited sleep. When he woke up, Bad was back and the lights were back on and the room felt significantly warmer.

When Darryl saw he was awake, he headed over to the muffin.

"Good morning potato-head," he whispered softly. Zak groaned.

"How long was I sleeping?" Zak asked, his tiredness slowly fading.

"A few hours. You needed it though," Darryl said.

"I got you food, hooked up the generator, and got you a portable heater until you can get your actual heater working."

"Thanks Bad," Zak said softly, leaning onto him.

"No problem," Darryl whispered. Zak turned on the TV, and handed the remote to Bad, before going to plug his phone in. As soon as his phone was over 30% he tweeted out a smiley face, signaling that he was back. Then he went back to Bad and sat, leaning next to him in a comfortable silence. They both sat enjoying each other's unexpected company. 


	5. Nyctophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // swearing , severe panic attack

He really didn't have an explanation for the fear. No trauma from it. No emotional baggage from it. It was just the dark. He had the fear as a child, as most do, but he was an adult now. He should have grown out of it right?

No he didn't think monsters were gonna pop out of the darkness, nor did he think something was going to drag him straight to hell. He didn't think that and because of it the fear seemed irrational and childish.

He himself, the one with nyctophobia, or as some may call it achluophobia, lygophobia, myctophobia or scotophobia, or simply just a severe fear of the dark, called it irrational and stupid, something he needed to get over.

So did his friends. They all lived together. One house for most of the friends. They all agreed with him, some even teased him about it.

It was irrational.

Stupid.

Dumb.

His friends all decided to try to help him over the fear.

Zak went to bed, a light on. He always had the light on when he went to bed. It made him feel better. It made him feel safe. It made it so he wasn't sent into a panic attack.

But when Darryl came in to say goodnight to him, he turned off the light. Immediately a sharp wave of panic swept through him, all thoughts leaving his head, replaced by panic riddled ones. He quickly sat up, reaching for his phone turning on the flashlight. It gave him a bit of a sense of safety, like his other light did. He sat, with the light on for a few minutes, calming himself. He heard the others walk past, going to their rooms to go to bed.

The house was silent. And dark. Silent and dark. Knowing that his phone may die, even when plugged in, he knew he had to turn off the light, but it seemed like such a scary, impossible task to do. Once everyone had fallen asleep, he crept out of his bed and turned the light back on. He fell asleep just fine, like he always did with the light on.

Darryl knew about him turning the light back on in the morning, when he checked on Zak and saw the light back on. So that night he tried again. And he woke up and the light was on again. So he did something different.

He said goodnight to Zak, then left the room. No turning off the light. Zak smiled, thinking he had given up and fell right asleep. Darryl stayed up. As soon as Zak had fallen asleep, and he was sure about it, he snuck into his room and turned off the light.

He thought it would work but no it didn't. Zak woke up a few minutes after he had left and gone to bed. He saw the absolute darkness of the room and sprang out of bed, rushing to the light and turning it on. Then he fell back into his sleep, comfortable in the lit up room.

Darryl woke up in the morning, sure it had worked, but sure enough, the light was on. He sighed, not sure how to get rid of the fear. He knew the fear was unpleasant for Zak, but he never knew the severity of the fear. He thought it was on the calmer side, like how a child would react to it. He had no clue that the fear was so bad that if Zak was in darkness for more than 30 seconds, he would have a full blown panic attack.

Everyone was catching on that Darryl's form of getting rid of Zak's fear isn't working. So they came up with ideas.

"Look let's just leave him be. It's a fear and it'll go away on its own," Dream reasoned.

"A fear he's had forever, we need to get rid of it Clay," Sapnap said.

"Lets just put him in a dark room for an hour or something. It'll be good for him. He just needs to experience the fear factor and realize it's not that bad," Zelk said. It seemed like a good idea. Seemed like. Keep in mind they had no clue about how bad the fear was and whether it was a phobia or just a mere fear.

"I guess that would work. People do that all the time right?" Finn said. The others agreed on the plan, thinking that it would help him, and get rid of the fear. The next day, they decided, the plan would be put into action.

"So Zak, we've decided to help you get over your fear," Zelk said, arm over Zak's shoulders, walking along with him down a hall.

"Oh, okay," Zak said. He knew the fear isn't going away anytime soon and their efforts would be useless.

"When do we start?" Zak asked.

"Now actually," George said. Zak looked at everyone in surprise.

"But it's the middle of the day," he said, pointing out that they had just had lunch, which was the middle of the day.

"Yeah, we have our ways," Finn said. With Zak's attention looking back at them, he didn't hear a closet door open. The others kept walking, pushing Zak backwards.

"How?" Zak asked as the others stopped moving.

"Like this," Zelk whispered, pushing him into the closet. Zak fell onto the floor, startled at the action. He watched in shock as the door to the room he was in closed, darkness overcoming him. He gasped, picking himself off the ground, rushing for the door, only to find out the door had been locked. He fumbled sloppily along the walls, panicking very badly, trying to find a light switch, only feeling soft padding on the walls.

The room was soundproofed.

Zak's panic took hold of him and he felt a panic attack incoming. Not only did he have nyctophobia, he was claustrophobic. Feeling along the walls and feeling that the walls were way closer to each other than he thought, his panic from the darkness being doubled.

The room was small, locked, and pitch black. The shock and panic immediately hurled him into a panic attack. Tears running down his face, his breaths labored and shallow, hyperventilating. He felt his knees go weak and he collapsed onto the floor. He let out weak screams hoping someone, anyone, would hear him and open the door.

His panic made him try as hard as he could to open the door. He tried to find something to use to open the door but there was nothing. A soundproofed closet with nothing in it. He stood up, still in the midst of his panic attack, and slammed his shoulder against the door, hoping to force it open, his attempt in vain as the door hardly budged. He fell against the door, sinking to the ground, screaming and crying, his thoughts becoming muddled.

He banged against the door, still on the floor, crying out for Darryl, for Dream, for someone. Over 10 minutes, he had run into the door, banged against it, tried everything to try to open it, gaining what he knew would be bruises on his arms and shoulder, on his hands and everything. He laid on the ground for around an hour, still in a panic attack, having been in one for over an hour. He got up and tried again, running all his weight against the door.

He tried against the door for about 4 hours, the time now around 5 o'clock. He collapsed onto the floor out of exhaustion, from banging against the door and from being in a five hour panic attack. Still in the panic attack, he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to calm himself as best he could, whilst still in complete darkness in a locked closet. He stayed in the attack, on the floor giving up on opening the door. His brain was now a mush of random panicked thoughts.

He stood up, giving it one finish push to open the door. He winced, aggravating the soon to be bruises. He fell against the door harshly, being cut by the sharp splinters in the door. Not the first time either, he had gotten cut many times during the time he had been there. He hit the ground, gasps and weak screams emitting from him, still trying to get someone' s attention even though it had been 5 hours and he was exhausted. Laying on the cold ground, he gasped for breath, finding it increasingly harder to breathe. Everything hurt. His chest, his throat. His arms and hands hurt. The cuts all over hurt. Everything hurt.

______________________________________

Darryl winced in guilt at Zak's horrified face as they shut the door, locking it. George looked back at him, seeing his face and patted his shoulder.

"Go do something to get your mind off of it. We'll let him out in an hour," he said, walking away. Darryl followed them reluctantly.

"We feel horrible too, it's just what we gotta do," Sap said. Darryl went into his room, scrolling through twitter for a bit then being dragged into a stream with Quackity against his will. His attention was brought off of Zak after a long time of worrying. Everyone's attention was brought off him for hours, forgetting they locked him in a closet., only thinking he was in his room. They only remembered when dinner came and they called for him, getting no answer. They looked for him in his room, finding him not in there.

"Zak!" Dream called once more. Then they realized. Everyone's faces went pale, remembering what they did, rushing to the closet in the far side of the house and unlocking and opening the door. Light flooded into the room, Zak sitting up, gasping for air. Everyone's faces turned white at the sight of him.

He was still in a panic attack, his breathing labored, his face pale and tearstained and his eyes teary, puffy, and bloodshot. His arms were littered with bruising, the sides of his hands also bruised. His face and clothes were splattered with blood from cuts from the door. He leapt out the closet as fast as he could, jumping toward Darryl, sobbing in his arms, letting out a string of slurred words, pleading to not be put back in the closet.

Darryl eased him to the ground, looking at the damage Zak had received. Zak looked at him, his eyes unfocused from the panic attack, blurry and him getting dizzy.

"Zak, how bad is your fear of the dark?" He asked sadly. Zak slurred words, saying very bad, not good, terrifying.

"I, I have nyct, nyctophobia, and, and, and, clau, claustrophobia," he said as best he could, the panic of the room still not quite subsiding.

"Claustrophobia?" Darryl asked quickly.

"You're claustrophobic?" He asked. Zak nodded, latching onto him.

"You guys just locked him in a tiny, dark, locked closet when he has claustrophobia?" Darryl said, raising his voice and standing to look at the others.

"We, we didn't know!" They said in defense.

"You still shouldn't have done it anyway!" He yelled, turning his attention back to the boy on the floor. He helped him up and to the bathroom, Zak still crying and struggling to breath. He sat him down on the closed toilet seat, ready to clean him up, but he knew he would have to calm him down first.

"Zak, look at me," he said softly, trying to get his attention. Zak directed his gaze at Darryl.

"Can you tell me 5 things you can see?" Darryl asked. Zak's gaze fell off of Darryl, looking at the room around him.

"You, an, and the do, door, and the shower, shower curtain, the soap, and, and, the sink," Zak said, stuttering through it. His breaths slowed a bit as he was beginning to be grounded from the 54321 method Darryl was using.

"Good, 4 things you can feel or touch," Darryl said softly.

"You, and th, the toilet seat, and the tow, towel, and my clothes," Zak said. Darryl nodded .

"3 things you can hear."

"You, and, and, the air blowing, and, and talking." Another calming nod.

"2 things you can smell," he said.

"You and soap."

"Okay, and one thing you can taste."

"My tears," the boy said sadly. Darryl frowned and hugged the boy.

"You okay? How are you feeling?" Darryl asked quietly.

"I, please never put me back in there," Zak said, looking down.

"Don't let them put me in there ever again," he said, looking up at Darryl with teary eyes. Darryl felt his heart break a bit.

"I'm not going to let them. Promise," Darryl said.   
  
"But right now i need to clean you up," Darryl said. He grabbed a damp washcloth and dabbed where blood was thickest, cleaning the cut skin. He put little bandaids over the bigger cuts, not bothering to cover the tiny ones.

"How did you get the cuts," Darryl asked calmly.

"The door. It has, it has sharp splinters in it," Zak said.

"And the bruises?"  
  
"I was trying to get out. So I was banging on the door," Zak said. Darryl frowned.

"For how long?"  
  
"What time is it?" Zak asked softly.

"Around 6," Darryl responded, throwing away the bandaid wrappers.

"Oh," Zak muttered.

"About four or five hours," he said casually. Too casually.

"That's not okay," Darryl said, not looking at his rapidly appearing bruises, which, at the moment, shone with a bright red color.

"I don't know what to do about your bruises," he admitted after looking them over.

"How badly do they hurt?"  
  
"Not sure yet. It's only been like 10 minutes, but right now they hurt a lot," Zak said.

"And they're probably gonna hurt worse soon," Darryl muttered.

"I'm sorry," Darryl said, looking Zak in the eyes. Zak shuddered.

"It's okay," Zak whispered. Darryl sensed Zak needed something and immediately supplied it, wrapping him in a big hug :D

"Look, I'll help you with your fear, a better way, okay?" He said. Whilst still wrapped in the hug, he felt Zak's heart rate increase after the statement, and felt him tense up.

"I'll always be with you while we do it," he said quickly to calm him a bit, though it seemed to not work. He helped Zak into a standing position and grabbed his phone, turning on the flashlight before turning off the lights in the room.

"I'm gonna turn off my flashlight, and I want you to try to last as long as you can. Tell me when to turn the lights back on as soon as you feel like you're gonna have another panic attack," Darryl said softly. Zak grabbed Darryl into a hug as soon as Darryl turned off the flashlight. Darryl's arms wrapped around him to comfort him, feeling Zak's panicky hold on him. Zak lasted about 30 seconds before yelling out, "Turn it on! Turn it on!"

Darryl turned the lights back on, feeling Zak's grip loosen slightly and his panic fade slowly.

"See, that wasn't too bad," Darryl said softly.

"We'll do that frequently and try to reduce it okay? It probably won't get rid of it, but it'll make it so you wont feel like you're gonna have a panic attack," Darryl said, leading him out of the bathroom.

They were met with the guilt filled faces of their friends.

"Zak, I am so sorry," Zelk said.

"It's fine. Don't fucking do it again." Zak pushed past them to the living room and plopped onto the couch with a sour look, wincing as his bruises got aggravated. The others sat down too, cautiously, unsure how their relationship with Zak was at the moment.

Darryl sat next to Zak, and gave him a quick, gentle hug.

Zak and Darryl continued the short exercise a few times a day. At first, Zak would last less than a minute, immediately getting filled with a shit ton of anxiety and panic, but as they went on the panic slowly decreased. It was decreasing but very slowly.

In a month Zak could last about 2 minutes. Really shows how slowly he was improving, but improvement is improvement and it was working. Though, after about 3 months of the exercise he could last in between around 5 and 10 minutes, improving at a faster rate. After close to 6 months, the most improvement showed. He could last through the night without a light, though getting to sleep was hard and he still experienced anxiety, but nowhere near as badly as he used to. From that point, the improvement kind of straightened out and he knew, his fear wasn't going to improve past this point for a long long time.

Darryl, to try to help his leftover anxieties, and after observing that Zak's panic was lessened when he was with him, got Zak a little duckie plushie. Zak, though he would love to say he didn't sleep with the stuffed animal, quite obviously was grateful for it and slept with it every night. It helped with his anxiety and he couldn't help it.

For his injuries he obtained from the closet experience, the bruises faded from red to a nasty black and blue, spanning from his hands to his shoulder and tons of little one sprinkled all over. They then faded away slowly and were gone within the initial month.

His friends felt guilty. So guilty, they went to the store and bought a night light for him.

He used it, though Darryl didn't want him to. Darryl understood that though the fear was reduced, it was still there and it still affected him, so he didn't mind if Zak used it through the night. It wasn't nearly as bright as his previous light, only giving off a soft warm glow.

They learned from that experience, to not play with someone's fear. Zak's fear definitely wasn't something to just play around with, even if it seemed childish.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream SMP AU
> 
> tw // swearing , violence (not super graphic) , mentions of blood

The boy sighed, completely alone. He ran his fingers down his legs, up his arms, across his face. His hand came to a stop, resting on a transparent, blue crystal on his face. His fingers slowly, delicately closed around the crystal. Not so delicately, the crystal was torn from his face with a wince and pained breath.

The diamond dropped to the ground, small blood drops falling soon after. Again, he ran his fingers across his face, grabbing hold of another gem and ripping it from his skin. A second diamond dropped next to the first. Then a third. The process slowly, painfully repeated.

Then his arms. Every single gemstone that had grown was now painfully ripped out. By himself.

Then his torso, his legs, every single crystal. His hands came up to a stop on the last crystal, a larger one on his leg. He pulled it out of the now, red, bloody, raw skin. The final diamond dropped to the floor with a clank. He layed back onto his bed, heavy breathing, exhausted.

"Jesus christ," he muttered, looking up at the ceiling. His hand found its way to the sky, almost like it was reaching for the ceiling. He looked at his hand, drabbles of blood covering it.

"Why does it have to hurt so badly?" He whispered. He looked towards the window, and stood up to walk over to it. He rested his head on his hands and looked outside. In the distance he saw someone approaching his home and he rushed away from the window.

He scooped up to glimmering diamonds, running down the stairs and dumping every one into a small pit of lava before rushing back upstairs to clean himself off. He used a dark towel to clean the sticky blood off of himself, making sure his skin didn't get tinted or stained because the blood dried.

He pulled on a new set of blue themed clothes and a blue mask to cover half of his face. A majority of crystals that grew on his face grew on his cheeks and in a line up to his temple, so the mask covered up the raw skin.   
  
He didn't want anyone to know about the crystals. Everyone on the smp seemed to be a hybrid, usually between a human and an animal, or someone with a natural-born power, of course with the exceptions of Bad and Tommy. Bad was a full demon and Tommy was fully human. They all assumed Skeppy was normal, no power, no 'forms,' nothing out of the usual human.   
  
He definitely wasn't. He wasn't fully human, but he loved the fact that they thought he was. He liked that they didn't look at him in any other way than normal. He wanted it to stay that way. So any sign that he was essentially a walking diamond block, he would try his hardest to get rid of it.

Growing crystals was a thing he wanted to hide. So whenever they would start growing, he would wear baggy clothes and cover his face with a cardboard box with a face drawn on it. Then whenever he had time alone, he would tear the gems out of his skin and dispose of them. It was painful, ripping the stones out of his skin. It wasn't like they just were almost glued on, no they grew from his skin.

He knew he was going to snap eventually. He knew it would get to be too much at some point, that he was going to just stop getting rid of them or learn to control them or something. He just didn't know how. So he kept removing them. With every removing session, it seemed to get more painful. He noticed the gemstones seemed to grow in patterns too. It wasn't like new crystals grew, it was like old ones grew back.

Honestly, he thinks that he would look pretty badass if he just let them grow. But, he liked being treated like a regular human being, so he decided to tear them out.

Skeppy was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of someone entering the mansion he and Bad shared. He looked up from his spot on a chair to see Bad himself walking into the Badlands mansion. He smiled from underneath the mask and stood up. The two greeted each other, like they did any other day, with smiles and hugs to last ages.

They went on with their days like any other day. Nothing was different, everything was normal. To Bad it was, at least. Skeppy was in pain, from the crystals in fact. "Normally" Skeppy would be in pain for a few minutes and it would subside, but now, recently? The pain would last for hours on end, not subsiding.

He didn't bring it up to anyone. He wouldn't bring it up to anyone. But after weeks, the pain was becoming too much. The pain never left. When it would fade, the crystals would be back already and he would have to remove them again. He would try his best to stay as far away from everyone as possible, and he realized that they were getting suspicious. It made sense, they had full rights to be suspicious, but it felt upsetting to know what his friends were getting unsure about him.

Then it got to be too much. Everything was so very painful. He couldn't seem to do anything without being in pain. So he decided that he would go to the one person on the server that he knew could help.

Dream.

He avoided everyone that day, only speaking to the prison guard, asking for a visit with Dream. Then he went to the prison, nervous on what to say or what to do.

After the long process of even getting to the entrance of Dream's cell, he felt drained. Standing in front of a sheet of lava, with Sam behind him, he felt jittery and couldn't stay still. Eventually the lava drained and he rode across the bridge. They spotted the man himself, being blocked only by the line of netherite blocks that blocked him from entering the cell. The lava rained back down and the blocks receded, and he entered the obsidian cell.

"Hello."

He stared at Dream silently, unsure of what to do.

"Skeppy, are you okay?" His voice was soft, unlike how he had spoken to him before. Skeppy remembered what Bad had told him, that Dream had built a cell to contain him in. Zak stepped back a bit, very unsure.

"Zak," Dream said, approaching the boy. His voice was filled with concern and care. 'Remember how he manipulated everyone to make them think he cared about them,' he told himself in his head.

"I need help," Zak said quietly.

"Can't do too much at the moment," Dream said with a chuckle, gesturing to his current situation. Zak let out a slight forced laugh.

"Can you help me please?" Zak said. Dream stared at him.

"I can't help you unless you tell me what you need," Dream said slowly. Zak frowned and slowly removed the mask covering his face. Dream spotted the shiny diamond growing in a formation on his face, surrounded by raw, red skin. Dream started walking toward the boy, unsure on their friendship stance currently. Zak let him come, and Dream ran a hand over the gems.

"You're not fully human," Dream whispered. Zak shook his head.

"It fucking hurts," Zak said, touching some raw patches around the crystals.

"You haven't learned to control them. Control your forms," Dream said, stepping back. He saw Zak's look of pure confusion and sighed.

"Everyone was trained when they were younger. Trained to learn how to control their abilities, their forms. I taught most of the people you know. I taught Tubbo, Techno, Wilbur. All of them. I never taught you," he said quietly.

"We never knew you were more than a human. To be fair, you came to the smp late and never mentioned anything about this."

"I could train you now if you want," Dream said, sitting down on the floor of the cell. Zak stayed standing, shaking slightly.

"Uhm, yes?" Zak whispered. Dream smiled. Zak looked unsure.

"Zak, I can't do anything to you while locked up. I swear on my final life that I won't harm you purposefully in any way, shape or form while training," Dream said, trying to reassure him.

"Why?" Zak asked. Dream cocked his head. "Why what?"

"Why are you helping me?" Skeppy asked. Dream smiled, closing his eyes and looking down.

"You're in pain. Not temporary pain. Everyone else got a chance to learn. You never did. Why should you be in unbearable pain because of something you don't know how to control?"

"Sit," Dream said, gesturing to the ground. Zak did as he said and sat. They stayed on the ground, peaceful, Dream guiding Zak through a training process, before Sam called for Zak. Dream directed Zak to the water hole and Skeppy went home, somehow more at peace.

Their meetings continued, everyday for weeks. Of course, Zak's already suspicious friends grew more suspicious of him with every meeting.

With the help of Dream's prison training sessions, Zak started to learn to control the crystals. He learned that the crystals just being there was his 'between' form, where he was half diamond form, half human form. He also learned he could hide the crystals, being in the human form. Staying in his human form was tiring, it made him feel fatigued if he was in it for too long.

When he was in between, the crystals would appear, in a stunning formation across his body. He was correct, he did look pretty badass with them just growing.

His final form was the diamond form. While in this form, he appeared to be made of pure diamond. He could move and function normally, but he appeared to be a blue, transparent humanoid. He was one solid color, you could look through him and he was shiny. He was essentially just made of diamonds.   
  
Because of the meetings, everyone grew more suspicious of him, wondering if he was siding with Dream and conspiring to break him out of the prison. Zak stopped wearing his baggy, covering clothes and his cardboard box and mask, acting more comfortable and less on edge.

Their curiosity bubbled over and they approached Bad, trying to see if he knew what was up with Skeppy. When Bad denied knowing what was up, saying he was worried too, they approached Dream. Dream told them nothing, not sure how comfortable Zak was with it, working it out that he didn't want anyone to know about it. Dream just explained that Zak felt bad about Dream being in prison, being lonely and isolated, so he would visit, keeping him company. No one bought it, because of Dream's previous actions on the server, so they approached him himself.

"Skeppy!" Tommy yelled, walking into the mansion at the end of the prime path. Skeppy walked down the stairs to see 90% of the server in front of him.

"Oh, hi," he said quietly. Taking him by surprise, Tommy rushed against him, pinning to the wall with a sword. Zak's eyes showed with fright and fear.

"What have you been doing with Dream?" Tommy growled. Tubbo walked up behind Tommy, trying to pull him off of Zak, but failed.

"Nothing, I swear to god," Zak said quickly. Tommy pressed the sword's blade against Zak's throat.

"Answer the goddamn question," Tommy said slowly. Zak tried to back up further into the wall, but Tommy only pressed forward.

"Tommy stop!" Bad called out, but he was held back by members of L'manburg.

"Let it go, Bad. Do you know how shitty things will get if Skeppy gets Dream out of prison?" Sapnap whispered. They made sure Bad stayed where he was, letting Tommy do his thing. Tommy was screaming at Skeppy, trying to make him talk. Tubbo was trying to get Tommy to press off him a bit, failing miserably.

"I won't stop until you talk!" Tommy yelled after hearing Zak pleading for him to stop. Bad tried to ignore his best friend's pained words as best he could. Tommy slowly, continued to press against him, to scare him enough to get him to talk. He went too far, restricting Zak's airways.

Zak gasped for breath, begging for Tommy to stop to no avail. His face was continually getting paler and Tommy was getting filled with blind rage. In his blind rage, he completely blocked out Skeppy's pain filled gasped and begged out phrases. It became too much for Bad, and he struggled against the hands that held him in place.

Bad screamed in frustration, annoyed that no one was helping Zak. He continued to struggle, yelling for them to "help Skeppy!" Zak heard Bad's yells, and felt how close Tommy was to killing him and he struggled against Tommy.

"I won't stop until you tell us everything! Even if it means taking a canon life," Tommy said. Tubbo gasped and Zak opened his eyes. 'Fuck it,' Zak thought. He pushed against Tommy, pushing him away as much as he could, only making Tommy madder. Tommy slashed against Zak's leg, trying to wound him, blinded by rage. He staggered backwards when his sword took significant damage, not harming Zak at all, his sword only bouncing off of his leg.

"What the fuck?" he whispered. He shook off his shock and pressed back against Zak while he was trying to catch his breath. The others restricted Bad further, holding him to the ground. Zak caught a glance of Bad and was enraged. He was filled with adrenaline, put into a life or death situation. He reluctantly changed to his diamond form and pushed against Tommy for a second time, rushing over to Bad and shoving everyone off of him, all while breathless from having his airway blocked.

Bad looked at him in shock.

"Geppy?" He asked quietly. Zak glanced at his transparent blue hand and shook his head. He saw the blue back away and his tan skin return, but he was sprinkled with blue diamonds all along his body.

"Skeppy?" Tommy said, standing still with his sword by his side, eyes wide.

"Hello Tommy," Zak said, strangely calm.

"Oh god."

"Are you? What the?" Tubbo said quietly.

"I'm half diamond bitches," Zak said, feigning enthusiasm.

"Is this why you were meeting with Dream?" Tommy asked quietly, the sword dropping to the ground. Zak nodded.

"I was removing the diamonds, which let me tell you, is very painful, and it became too much so I went to Dream so he could help me," Zak said quietly, being hugged by Bad.

"You were never fully human. You never got trained unlike the rest of us, so Dream trained you," Tubbo whispered. Tommy looked at him confused.

"When someone is half human, half something else, until they are trained, they can't control their forms. Sometimes it's painful, especially if you try to remove something from your body," Tubbo explained quietly to Tommy. Tommy's eyes shone with guilt.

"Oh no, I am so sorry," He said. Zak shook his head.

"You didn't know. I understand where you were coming from, but you went too far," Zak said. Tommy nodded.

"We should go," he said to the others and they all retreated out of the mansion.

"Zak you should've told me," Bad whispered, running his hands across his bumpy skin.

"Sorry," Zak whispered.

"Don't apologize, I think you look pretty cool," Bad said. Skeppy smiled.

"I do look pretty cool huh."


End file.
